


Assistant

by LKChoi



Category: SHINee
Genre: Comedy, Kink, M/M, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Romance, SHINee - Freeform, Sensual Play, Smut, Switches?, explicit - Freeform, i miss writing minkey. i hope you guys miss me writing them too lol, minkey, minkey being minkey regardless of context lol, prompt, unconventional kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-24 16:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22001281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LKChoi/pseuds/LKChoi
Summary: Minho is having his boss over for a meal, but what is he more anxious about? The dinner or the boss?
Relationships: Choi Minho/Kim Kibum | Key
Comments: 18
Kudos: 44





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt – Having the boss over for dinner
> 
> Word challenge – cerulean, brioche, chair, monthly, joyous, thirteen, meatloaf, forehead, pallid, video  
> I will spell the words out in capital letters throughout the fanfic. I may not use them all.

Candlelight flickered off the multi-colored bottles of fine wines and liquors, giving off a warm vibe in the secluded sub-level bar. It was the kind of place that few could find and even fewer could afford, which made its often quiet and somber atmosphere easy to relax in.

Well, _usually_.

Ice clinked against the cold glass as Minho took a deep swig of his gin and tonic, then all but slammed it back down and shoved it toward the bartender.

“Another,” he demanded, desperate to take the edge off his mind as it tossed and tumbled over his current dilemma.

With a confused look, the slender bartender picked up the glass and gave Minho a once-over. In the past year that the man had been a patron of the establishment, he never had anything but a calm demeanor. Even when he was stressed out from work or had traffic complaints, Minho always remained composed, doing his utmost to never be rude, aggressive, or anything but considerate.

Clearly, tonight was _very_ different.

He watched Minho come in and walk right past the hostess without so much as a smile or a hello, which left her side-eyeing him whenever she walked past the bar. He sat at the end and immediately opened a tab, asked for a good stiff drink, then dropped his briefcase on the floor and his FOREHEAD in his hands.

“Uh, Hyung? Is something wrong?”

Taemin was a bit younger than Minho. A pretty, dorky, and non-invasive kind of guy. He found it frustrating to be the open ear people ranted to because he found himself clueless about what actions to recommend to his troubled patrons. All he could really do was offer them a smile, a drink, and a bit of encouragement in hopes that they at least felt better by the time they hobbled away from the bar.

Minho was a bit different. Instead of rambling and hoping for a word of advice, he simply used his time with Taemin just reflecting on what was wrong. It amazed Taemin how the man would somehow come out of his contemplation with newfound motivation to attack his problem from a different angle.

This issue must really be major for him to ever lose such composure and drink so relentlessly.

“My life is over,” Minho lamented, to which Taemin gasped.

“Were you fired?” Taemin prompted with a start. “Can’t make rent on your condo? Oh God, did the company go bankrupt?”

“No Tae, it’s so much worse than that. On second thought, make that two whisky sours.”

Taemin quickly made the drinks, placing each on their own respective coasters before leaning against the bar with his arm propping him up.

“Well, not to diminish what you actually have to say, but what could be worse than any of that?”

Minho picked up one of his drinks and took in the cool liquid, setting it back down gently and shaking his head.

“Taemin-ah, how I envy you.”

The young bartender gave him a clueless look. Minho sighed, then took another swig before finally confessing his problem.

“So…you know how I told you that I’m a personal assistant to my company’s operations manager?”

“Yeah I remember.” Taemin replied with a chuckle. “You said he’s kind of a dick. Not those words exactly but I know he drives you up a wall.”

Minho nodded and finished his drink. Taemin claimed the glass, but gestured for Minho to hold on for a moment as he tended to another person.

Minho’s phone buzzed in his chest pocket as Taemin walked away, so he dug it out and checked his notification.

_1 new message from The Almighty Bumkey._

Begrudgingly, Minho viewed the message:

_I wonder what I’m in the mood for. BRIOCHE? MEATLOAF? Ah, so many choices. Unless, of course, you don’t know how to cook. My God Minho, do you even know how to cook?_

Taemin quickly returned with another of what Minho had ordered, smiling before rushing away as a guy at the far end of the bar beckoned him.

Minho wondered how exactly he got himself into this situation. He wondered how he could be swayed so easily when he had a thousand reasons to just say no. There were no obligations. There was nothing at stake. But, somehow, Minho found himself surrendering so easily. He chalked it up to the habitual nature of obedience required of a personal assistant.

_Yeah. Blame the job. That works._

Minho replied promptly:

_I can take you to one of your usual spots in Seoul, regardless of price. You deserve the best Sir._

A minute went by before he got a response

_Mm…nah. I would much rather come to you. In fact, I’ll leave the menu to you. Surprise me._

Minho devoured his second whiskey sour and slammed the glass down. Taemin had returned and was looking at him funny.

“So…another?”

“Taemin, are they hiring here? I’m a people-person. I could bartend.”

“What?” Taemin laughed. “Come on Hyung. Whatever it is can’t be all _that_ bad if it’s not costing you your livelihood.”

“No! It’s so much worse!” exclaimed Minho, standing up from the barstool to lean towards him.

“It’s gonna cost me my sanity!”

The others at the bar stared at him as if he’d already gone off the deep end. Taemin turned and laughed awkwardly.

“Soccer! Yeah. it’s crazy. I thought I was gonna lose my mind over that last game too!”

They exchanged glances and went back to their phones and their company. Taemin flagged Minho down so he could sit back in his seat and served him a cold glass of water. Minho drank some and sighed, speaking more calmly this time.

“My boss wants to come over to my place for dinner.”

Taemin huffed and rolled his eyes, laughing for real this time.

“That’s all? _That’s_ what you’re so worked up over?”

“You don’t know Kim Kibum.” Minho said with a pointed finger. “The man scrutinizes things to the most minuscule detail. His eyes scream ‘I’m judging you.’ If he’s not impressed with something, things usually go to shit.”

“Okay.” Taemin shrugged. “But it’s just dinner. You could just say no. Isn’t that against some employee protective policy or something anyway? And you make it sound like you’re a new project being introduced to the company director for review.”

Taemin made the same point that Minho’s rational brain made when Kibum suggested it. He had claimed that it was a test of sorts, one that he gave assistants after a year of employment. Something about being professional in intimate settings.

Minho had the option to say no. It wasn’t required and there was no risk, but there was something in Kibum’s tone of voice that made the proposition sound like a challenge. A tempting one at the time of its proposal he was possessed to accept.

Now he was losing his mind over the slightest details. Minho felt motivated to impress. Kibum had gone through several assistants whose longevity only averaged to an abysmal three months. Yet, miraculously, the Almighty Mr. Kim had kept Minho around for a whopping two years. Minho wanted to do well tonight. He wanted to _be “_ good” for Kibum in a particular way that he couldn’t quite piece together.

“I don’t know Taemin. I just can’t tell him no.”

Taemin looked as lost as Minho felt.

“Well then, just give it all you got and hope for the best.”

“Yeah.” Minho agreed, resigning himself to simply dropping the subject until he had to deal with it. “I guess so. Give me one more gin and tonic.”

Taemin quickly made and served the drink. Minho picked it up and tipped it towards the young bartender.

“Here’s to crossing that bridge when I get there.”

And with that, he downed the glass.


	2. Chapter 2

Much to Minho’s dismay, the first stone of that very long bridge was now a few feet in front of him. Kibum was going to arrive at his place in an hour and the delivery guy was being late as fuck with the food he ordered.

Minho paced back and forth, tugging at the collar of his suit, wishing he could have been able to just throw on some sweatpants and a t-shirt instead. No music was playing but their dishes were set for a meal in his dining room. He didn’t want his boss to have the wrong impression with a jazz and dinner combo. He was supposed to be professional about this.

Yet his tie felt like a noose around his neck and he was suffocating from all the anxiety. He didn’t even understand why he was so nervous. He was used to dealing with high pressure situations and delivering work with high demand. That’s what he did best. That’s what made him an asset to both Kibum and their company.

But this was different.

Minho wanted to please Kibum, which felt different from satisfying the company and he still couldn’t pinpoint why. He simply wanted to help him relax. He wanted there to be no hiccups. He wanted to see him at ease and comfortable. He wanted…

_Hell. What do I actually want from this?_

A knock at the door threw off Minho’s express train of thoughts and ran him off the rails towards the door. He quickly opened it, ready to complain about how a thirty-five minute delivery actually took almost an hour and a half.

But then came the crash.

Minho’s face went PALID, all passion for his complaint gone. Standing before him in all his nonchalant glory was the boss himself: Operations Manager Kim Kibum.

With his face in his phone, he hadn’t noticed Minho gaping at him. In opposition to Minho, Kibum’s attire was surprisingly casual. White slacks that hugged his slender legs not too tightly. A loose dark purple button-up with the collar popped and one button open, showing his prominent collarbones decorated by the small gold chain he was wearing.

The hallway of the complex seemed to permeate with his cologne, Minho felt dizzy in the mist, as if he drank a shot of something powerful right before racing to the door.

It was intoxicating.

Minho didn’t notice how long he’d been staring until Kibum brought a big plastic bag in-between them and shook it.

It was their food.

“They had it at the front desk apparently.” He answered before Minho could ask. “Not only that, but they let me right in. I thought I would have needed a code or something. For all they knew I could have been a psycho.”

Still kind of surprised, Minho stammered out his words but stepped aside.

“Um. Come right in.”

Kibum sauntered in, a sway to his hips as he walked past, or maybe that was all in Minho’s mind from being high off his scent. Minho shut the door and took the bag from him,

“Thanks for grabbing the food. I’m sorry you had to.” Minho apologized. “But thank you for coming and welcome to my home.”

Kibum slipped his phone into his back pocket and glanced around, his loafers silent against the pristine hardwood as he ventured into what lay beyond Minho’s work exterior.

…

_\--2 years ago. Kibum’s office—_

“You’re doing too much.”

Kibum glanced at his boss over the frame of his glasses, a ledger in his left hand and the twelfth page of a contract in his right.

This was coming from Kim Jonghyun himself, the same guy who ran Park Corporations with an iron fist and expected nothing less than perfection from every department. This was the same guy who promoted him, and in the process, put that much more work on him. Also, the same guy who wouldn’t know a vacation if it bit him in the ass.

Kibum scoffed and put his papers down.

“That’s rich coming from _you_.”

Jonghyun was a handsome man who earned his CEO position after years of devotion and hard work. He also brought the guys who helped him right up with him, including Kibum. He ran the company like a military base, but cherished it like a family heirloom.

For that reason, he had recently been easing up on people. They were making more than their quota, so there was room to be a bit lax.

Jonghyun had asked Kibum to take on an assistant, but the several he’d hired before hd all failed or ran away for unknown reasons. So, things remained heavy on Kibum’s shoulders, yet he continued to deliver the best work possible in spite of feeling run down.

“If you really feel that way, demote me.”

“Ha. Ha. Ha.” Jonghyun laughed dryly. “I’m not doing you any favors. I need you right where you are. I just need you to not die in that chair.”

Kibum turned his chair away from the desk and crossed his legs, throwing his hands up in surrender.

“Then find me someone useful.”

Jonghyun sighed and rested his hands on his hips.

“You were sent four people over the last five months. This is a _you_ problem.” He emphasized with a pointed a finger.

“Whatever.” Scoffed Kibum.

“Key,” Jonghyun said in a sincere tone, switching from boss to friend. “Let someone help you. It might actually feel nice for a change.”

Silence passed between them, which was disrupted by the sound of the door opening and footsteps across the office.

“How did I know that I would find you here?”

It was Jonghyun’s faithful personal assistant Lee Jinki, who had been his right-hand since his days as a district manager. He had a nurturing kindness to him that went beyond business, something akin to a protective parent. He had helped them both in more ways than were imaginable and was the glue that kept them together even in times of personal crisis.

A life-saver and irreplaceable friend.

“Mm. I don’t know.” Jonghyun smiled innocently. 

“Well, there’s a meeting happening in a half hour with your name on it.” Jinki handed him an envelope. “I already have what you need to be briefed on before going in.”

“Ah, what would I do without you Hyung?”

“Bug Kibum all day.”

Key laughed out loud.

“He does that now,” he said gesturing to a giddy Jonghyun. “And I love how everyone has just decided to converge here all of a sudden.”

“Jinki, don’t you know anyone who can help Bummie?”

“You mean who can _survive_ Bummie?” Jinki hinted with a raised eyebrow.

“Hey, I’m right here.”

“I can make some calls.” Jinki replied, both still ignoring an irked Kibum. “There’s this guy I know. His talent is wasted at a small company he’s at now. The man has nerves of steel.”

“He’s gotta be cute too,” Jonghyun suggested, tapping his chin with the file in his hand. “Eye candy makes work easier.”

Jinki scratched the back of his head and smiled shyly, appreciating the undertone of the statement.

“Yeah. He delivers in that department too. I’ll make the call.”

Jonghyun leaned forward and kissed Jinki on the cheek, then proceeded towards the door.

“Good. Let’s get a move on now. Good talk Bummie!”

Jinki bowed towards Kibum and followed suit, closing the door behind them. Kibum shook his head, left dumbfounded with the expectation of another waste of time.

Much to his delight, Minho turned out to be everything his friends had promised and more. Key admitted that he wasn’t the easiest person to work with, but that didn’t faze Minho like the rest of them. If he wasn’t mistaken, he could have sworn he caught the man smiling at him far more than complaining. Even his complaints did nothing to stop his efforts, and to Kibum’s pleasure, typically led to the best results.

It seemed that the harder Key worked his nerve, the harder Minho worked just to spite him. They formed this oddball dynamic where others could swear that they were enemies and ready to rip each other apart, but was surprised with their chemistry and the thorough work they provided as the result of it. Key could think straight and pace himself thanks to Minho, which allowed him much more time to enjoy his work instead of obsessing over it.

But there was also something else.

No matter what, Minho remained the ever-patient and distant assistant. It was rare that Key was able to see a crack in his finely crafted and charismatic exterior. And yes, it was very fine indeed. Key wanted to know more. He wanted to dig deeper. They had gotten to know a bit more about each other, but it wasn’t enough to satiate Kibum’s curiosity. He needed to see what it was like beyond that good-natured and patient façade.

And now, after working together and craving something _more_ , he had convinced Minho to have him over. He now had a chance to discover what more there was to like about him. He had an opportunity to finally figure out what he was sensing that made him want to push Minho to the edge of breaking.

…

_\--Present. Minho’s apartment—_

**__ **

Minho followed silently as Kibum strolled around the apartment, scoping him out as he studied his surroundings. What was he thinking about as he lingered on the jersey collection spread across Minho’s living room wall? Was he weirded out by the anime DVDs and video games accumulated on the entertainment center? Did he think less of Minho because his apartment looked more like a college dorm instead of some lavish and pristine condominium that an upstanding bachelor in Seoul is presumed to have?

“Nice place.”

Minho was pleasantly surprised to hear the compliment. He rushed out to leave the food at the table and returned to Kibum’s side.

“Thanks.” Minho smiled. “I honestly thought you might have expected…I don’t know, more?”

“Not at all,” Kibum smiled back. “It’s refreshing. It’s nice to see someone who doesn’t function as a suit in the office _and_ at home. Makes you seem like a real person.”

“Last time I checked I was.”

They both laughed at that. It was a very simple joke yet meant that they both had this at ease kind of communication with each other that carried over from work.

He invited Kibum to eat and together they settled at the table. Things were going without a hitch and Minho felt silly for being so anxious in the first place. He had seen this man go through the worst moods at work and when traveling and handled those with ease. He didn’t know why this should have been any different. He could handle this just the same, with no worries and complete confidence.

Or so Minho thought, until Kibum finished his fifth glass of wine and the atmosphere of the room seemed to shift

“So, Minho,” he started, finger tracing the edge of his empty glass. “Do you still think that I came over for some nonsense related to work?”

“Honestly, no.” Minho replied. “I’m not stupid and I think I’ve gotten to know you well enough by now to know when you’re lying.”

“Then, why did you wear a suit?”

“Because I don’t know how else to approach you.”

“Cute.” Kibum chuckled, which made Minho shiver.

There was base in his laughter, making it sound mischievous and sultry. When Kibum rose from his seat, Minho watched carefully as he slowly circled the table.

“I think I’m still going to test you though.”

His eyes burrowed into Minho, fierce and focused like a lion stalking its prey.

Fear and excitement sparked a fire inside of Minho. There was challenge in those words, and behind it, a promise that whatever Kibum had in store for him was worth the risk he was taking not knowing what he had in mind.

“Test me how?”

Minho’s eyes traveled over Kibum’s body, anxious as Kibum stood within inches from him. Kibum wrapped the tie around his hand gave it a tug, which made Minho gasp and sit on the edge of his seat.

“My usual.” He grinned. “I wanted to test you to see how well you take orders under pressure.”

A grin spread across Minho’s lips. There it was, that yearning to deliver whatever Mr. Kim desired. To do more than enough. To leave Kibum eating his words of challenge, fulfilled and impressed and with no doubts that Minho could satisfy.

Minho stood up, tie still in Kibum’s hand, now towering over him and meeting his eyes.

“Yes, Sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – Wow. I surprisingly wrote this entire chapter this morning. Hopefully that flowed in the story as it did in my head. I’m trying to reinforce myself not to be a stickler for miniscule things. Like, I still don’t know what their company is or does, but it doesn’t really matter in the grand scheme of things lol. I added this second chapter because I wanted to contextualize their relationship and opinions of each other. Now the senseless smut can be slightly less senseless. I also kind of forgot the word challenge, but whatever. At least I’m writing again lol. Drop opinions and tell me if I’m overthinking please XD. Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N – So much anxiety writing this. I really don’t know why, but that in itself is the true nature of anxiety isn’t it? Lol. Also, I do a good deal of energy work and advocacy in my daily life. It keeps me busy, but also drained. I’m really sorry this took so damn long y’all T_T!!! We’re here now though. Also, this is not the final chapter. It’s too lengthy and I had more ground to cover than I expected. I feel that this should contextualize things better. I also reconnected with my beta reader and did some edits in the first two chapters. The fic should read a bit smoother in some spots now. Feedback is always welcome, so tell me what y’all think. Happy reading folks ^_-

Key studied Minho’s expression, tie still in hand while he searched his features for any signs of retreat.

But there were none.

So many things ran through Kibum’s mind. In spite of what his confidence would allow him to show, he was taken aback by Minho’s willful eagerness to subject himself to whatever his devious little mind could concoct.

Minho was not one to simply obey just anyone or do anything. As his boss, Kibum had discovered that Minho had a knack for putting up a fight when things didn’t sit right with him. He was painstakingly honest, which was a welcome reprieve to Key. Something he had seen so little of in the business world and in his own life.

A world full of liars.

If something was off-putting, Minho never hesitated to say so. If there was any sign of indecision, it would show. If there was a question, he would ask.

A realization hit Kibum and he couldn’t resist the grin that spread across his face.

“How long have you been dreaming about this?”

Minho snickered.

This is why he hated his boss just as badly as he wanted him.

Kibum had an uncanny ability of reading people and getting under their skin. It made him one of the best people on the company’s executive team and a fierce competitor. It also made it difficult to hide what you were thinking around him.

 _Of course_ Minho dreamed about this, but he damn sure wasn’t going to admit that to a grinning Kibum. He would have to beat it out of him.

“I wouldn’t dare, Sir.” He said with an innocent smile.

“Playing shy, are we?” Kibum challenged. “This is going to be more fun than I expected.”

Minho chuckled and raised a brow.

“Expected? Now we know who was _really_ dreaming about this.”

Key chortled, taken aback by Minho’s boldness. If he wasn’t mistaken, he would think the man knew exactly what to say to get him riled up. Then again, his very job depended on learning what made Kibum tick and desperately avoiding it.

Breaking him was going to be fun.

Key let go of Minho’s tie and placed his hands on his hips.

“Alright Choi. Show me to your bedroom,” Kibum ordered, placing stern emphasis in his next words; “And walk slowly.”

Minho put up no resistance, immediately leading his boss through the apartment. There was a long hallway leading from the living room towards the bedroom. Kibum watched as Minho took one slow step after another, not looking back once.

Key was enjoying the view.

Minho’s fine shoulders fit so well in his suit jacket. Kibum licked his lips. His dedication to a workout regimen was evident. Kibum noticed the sheen of sweat on the back of Minho’s neck. He felt pride in that. It was a sign that he was affecting him in more ways than he was admitting. It meant there was more to push out of him, seeing how excited he was even with their clothes still on.

Kibum hadn’t the faintest idea how accurate that assumption was.

Minho’s hallway had never felt so long. He’d done his best to retain his confident façade, but the anxiety was steadily climbing. He could feel those sharp eyes burrowing into his back, and he imagined that lingering grin, pleased with his obedience.

Minho watched his bed come into view in what seemed like a fish-eye lens. The realization was hitting him: Kim Kibum was entering his bedroom. After a year of heat-inducing fantasies and months fighting the want he was too afraid to admit; it was finally happening.

Here. In his own apartment. In a sacred space that very few had ventured into. Kim Kibum was encroaching upon it and Minho would have it no other way.

“stop,” Kibum ordered at the doorway of the bedroom, causing Minho to halt in his tracks.

“I have questions. Important ones that are imperative to ask and require the utmost honesty, thought, and consideration before we proceed. Will you answer them?”

Minho felt anxious, but it acted as no deterrent to his anticipation.

“Yes.”

“Do you consent to participating in acts of a sexual and kink nature with me?”

Minho didn’t hesitate to nod a yes.

“Are there any limitations and boundaries that I should be aware of? Are you sick or injured in any way? Is there a body part I should avoid interaction with?”

Minho had never explored things of a fetish territory, and had the impression of friends and porn that your partner expected you to just telepathically let them know about these things. This proved that, in spite of his own wants, Kibum was taking careful consideration of the things Minho may have not even thought of himself.

“Not that I know of?” Minho replied questioningly. “So long as you guide me the way you do at work, I think I’ll be fine with whatever you decide to do with or to me.”

Key smiled at that.

“Just, don’t take my head off or use anything sharp or-“

“My god Minho,” laughed Kibum. “I would never. I kinda need you alive to get my work done.”

A twisted joke that Minho didn’t expect. Apparently, Kibum was a bit of a sadist. Then again, it wasn’t all that surprising.

“Besides,” he added, “I didn’t bring my toys. It’s not safe to use such things while intoxicated. Plus, you didn’t consent yet and I wouldn’t dare introduce a noob into such things.”

Correction, a _careful_ sadist. This comforted Minho. It meant that Key considered elements that were even beyond Minho’s comprehension.

“Minho, I want you to know that I take responsibility for everything that will happen here and I won’t go further than you let me. You will know before I do anything and have full ability to halt anything you are not comfortable with. You trust me, yes?”

It was reassuring to know that even in such an intense situation and some alcohol in his system that Kibum was able to retain his reason and be as considerate as possible. Minho had witnessed this at company dinners, when it was essentially required for you to drink multiple rounds while also maintaining social protocol when drinking with bosses. It was peer pressure, but one’s control and self-awareness could save you from a lot of embarrassment.

Kibum had shown poise even when drinking at those meetings and played along with the antics of their business partners like it was an art. He would serve up a heavy dose of flattery, humility, and total hospitality until they were promised with partnerships and new contracts, leaving those informal gatherings drunk and worn out.

Control. Absolute unflinching control.

Somehow, Kibum was showing this while also letting Minho know that he also had equal power in this situation. And while Minho was already willing to submit that to him, he took comfort in knowing that his thoughts, feelings, and anxieties mattered.

“Yes, I trust you.”

“Alrighty then,” Kibum said in a playful tone. “Proceed into the bedroom. I want you to count your steps from here to the bed, then stop when you get there without looking back.”

It was a strange little order, but Minho took note of it and started to walk. He was counting in his head until Kibum shouted from behind him.

“I need to hear you count, loud and clear.”

Minho stopped in his tracks and took a deep breath. He had yet to be touched, yet somehow it felt like Kibum’s hands were upon him, pushing him towards his own bed one step at a time.

“5. 6. 7.”

Kibum studied the bedroom, trailing behind casually and making note of the good lighting. Useful. Very useful.

“8. 9.”

“Almost there,” Kibum said in a sing-song kind of way.

He was having fun so far, but he was already imagining how much more fun it would be to do this with a leash, tugging at Minho’s neck while he pressed forward. He had the muscular build to endure without harm.

 _So obedient,_ Key thought biting his bottom lip. _He might make a good dog someday, if we ever get that far._

Distracted by the thought, his foot snagged a T-shirt that was on the floor. He cursed and shook it off. Minho stopped moving and quickly turned around.

“You okay?” he asked in a panic.

“I’m okay I’m okay,” Key said waving him off, slightly embarrassed. “I got distracted. My brain is on this, but I guess my body remembers that I drank a little.”

“Ah,”

Minho was surprised to see the light dust of blush on his cheeks. It was unexpectedly cute, a bit sloppy, and presented a crack in that bossy exterior. He almost felt embarrassed that he forgot to toss that shirt in the bin. Now, he was grateful for it.

Key took notice of Minho’s adoring gaze, which made the heat in his cheeks warmer and the atmosphere feel a bit hazy. It threw him off, and it felt like the control he asserted could quickly wane. It seemed far too easy to fall into Minho’s arms in a swoon and forget all about his pre-conceived notions of how this night was supposed to go. Maybe it was the wine talking, but that actually didn’t sound half bad.

“A Dom, isn’t that what they call people like you?” Minho asked unexpectedly. “Are Doms allowed to be this clumsy and cute?”

Now, Key spitefully wished he would have bought his flogger. Damn that man’s honesty. Damn him for surprising him in ways that he actually liked.

“You have zero sense for mood, do you?” Key chuckled. “Just turn and count damnit.”

“Yes Sir.” Minho grinned, following the order. “10, 11, 12.”

…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Aaaaaand I’m leaving it there. Sorry not sorry lol. Do we understand these two a bit better? Thoughts on power dynamics and kink? Any suspicions on how this will play out? Are we anticipating smexy Minkey time more? Please share your thoughts. Now, I’ll proceed to struggle with writing the rest and hopefully take far less time to do so. Wish me luck XD


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get those fictional cigarettes ready folks. Y’all gonna need them after this lmfao. I really went in on this last chapter, so it’s full of very juicy content that even had ME shook XD.
> 
> First, some disclaimers. Sorry that this took so damn long. Life does things and my writer’s block didn’t break until legit this month. Right in time for both our boys to be home finally, providing some of that hilarious classic Minkey goodness <3\. Anyway, forgive me and I hope I made the wait worth it T_T! 
> 
> This story and chapter are heavily power play focused, with elements of unconventional kink. As a kinkster, fan, and writer, I wanted to educate using the story without explaining. Show not tell. It is one of my goals to help you guys best understand things in terms of a healthy dynamic within the context of MInKey. I hope that I was able to do that. (Also, it is actually best not to kink and drink. Just throwing it out there.) Beta reader says I did my job (she is HELLA thorough y’all!!) and I trust her with my fanfic writing LIFE, but I always welcome you guys to share your thoughts, feelings, and criticisms. So, please do so. 
> 
> Now, without further ado: happy holidays and enjoy this gift of smut!!!!! <3

Minho’s shins hit the edge of the mattress and he stopped counting immediately.

“Good,” Key remarked from behind him. “Very good.”

Minho could tell that he was pleased by his tone, which pleased him just as much. However, the praise felt too easily earned. Counting wasn’t much of a challenge, but then again, Kim Kibum _never_ gave basic orders. There was definitely more to this that Minho wasn’t seeing yet.

“Turn around for me.”

Minho did so absent-mindedly, but was suddenly overwhelmed when the shorter man threw his slender arms around his neck and closed the distance between them. Surprised, yet eager, Minho grabbed his waist as he was pulled down for a kiss.

Minho’s mind swam as he savored having those soft lips pressed against his own. The pair licked, pecked, and sucked experimentally before they moved in sync. Kibum hummed into the kiss, while gently gliding his fingertips along the nape of Minho’s neck, making him shudder.

Key groaned into the kiss when he felt Minho squeeze his ass. He liked that confidence, but it was far too soon to give him the upper-hand. He would have to work for it first. Kibum retracted his lips, smirking as Minho whined at the loss. He then gave Minho a playful shove, making him lose his balance and fall back, landing on his butt at the edge of the bed. Minho sat and stared as Kibum started to unbutton his own shirt.

“As you know, I’m not a patient man,” Kibum stated, allowing the shirt to fall to the floor.

All Minho wanted to do now was grab Kibum and throw him down onto the bed so he could taste that milky skin. As Key started to unbuckle his pants, Minho reached out to touch him, but Key smacked his hand away. A little surprised, Minho glanced up at him in confusion.

“Eager, aren’t we?” he teased.

“Um, yeah?” Minho replied, tone uncertain.

He tried again to reach out, but this time Key took a few steps back while wagging his index finger at him. He watched helplessly as Kibum undid the top button of his pants, then stopped to look at Minho.

“Wow, I’m practically naked,” he fussed dramatically. “That’s not fair, is it?”

“No,” Minho protested, playing along. “Not at all, Sir.”

Kibum sauntered towards him, his movements languid and deliberate as he closed the space between them. Both hands reached towards either side of Minho’s neck, and with the tips of his fingers, he lightly traced from the back of Minho’s ears, slowly down to his collarbones, and then back up.

Minho hummed and closed his eyes, resisting the urge to touch him. This back and forth was getting him riled up quicker than he would ever expect, and the soft strokes of Kibum’s fingertips were sending chills down his spine. They felt like feathers dragging across his skin, brushing up and down as if to paint Kibum’s name onto the flesh, branding him in the softest way possible. It was kind yet cruel, reflective of the methodic slyness that he expected from his boss. It’s what drew him in, put him on edge, and threatened to push him over.

Kibum wrapped his arms around Minho’s shoulders, coaxing him to open his eyes. When he did, Kibum used his firm muscles as leverage to climb onto the bed, straddling him. Minho swallowed hard and his hands found purchase on Kibum’s hips, happily supporting him as his weight put the most delicious pressure onto his crotch.

He was so close now that Minho could taste him, and as if reading his mind, Kibum dove in for another kiss. He responded in kind, devouring those soft bow-shaped lips once more. Minho cocked his head to the side and parted his lips, tongue poking and prodding at Kibum’s mouth, begging for entry. Kibum opened up to accept the intrusion while Minho gripped his hips, groaning into the kiss as Kibum started to grind down into his lap. He could tell that Minho was losing his patience. Even though it was gratifying to know, (and _feel)_ , that he was having that effect on him, it was far too soon to surrender to the other man’s whims. He needed to push Minho a bit further.

However, as they made out and Minho’s hands started to wander all over his body, Kibum was reminded just how difficult that was going to be. As his excitement elevated, his growing erection throbbed angrily at the friction from his pants, roused even more as he felt the thick bulge in Minho’s. It was evident that his urge to simply forego the foreplay was going to be a challenge.

 _Shit,_ Kibum cursed in his mind

He was so horny now, chills traveling down his spine as the warmth of Minho’s strong hands brushed his skin. He felt entirely naked against him, and shivered when his nipple grazed the rough cloth of Minho’s shirt.

This was definitely going to be hard, _very_ hard.

Kibum snagged and sucked Minho’s bottom lip with a moan before breaking the kiss. Minho panted in the space between them, his breath fanning Kibum’s face as he rested his forehead against Minho’s.

“Mm,” he hummed. “Not bad, Choi Minho.”

Minho’s name sounded so sweet rolling off of Kibum’s tongue, every syllable dripping with honey. It was nothing like at work, where it was harsh and impatient, making his frustration and exhaustion clear and audible. Instead, his voice was as sweet as his lips had tasted and Minho wanted nothing more than to be coated by him.

“Remember what I said. I’m an impatient man,” Kibum said in a deep voice. “Be a good boy and tell me your number again.”

Minho had been so preoccupied that he’d forgotten all about it. In a moment of clarity, it occurred to him that perhaps this was part of Kibum’s little game. This clever man had lured him in so smoothly that he now had him ensnared, and nothing in his body or mind wanted to be free.

Kibum felt like he could see the wheels in Minho’s head turning, and contemplated sparing him inat that moment. He quickly forfeited the thought, knowing very well that doing so would contradict the entire point of his game. Minho, without ever realizing it, had given him a challenge from the moment he started working for him. Kibum felt determined to push back against that limit, and find out just where that threshold of power started and ended. 

Minho was efficient at his job, but there was so much more to him than that. He was the only one bold enough to push back when Kibum pressed way too hard. Key had become more stressed, less patient, and even more unreasonable with his assistants before he ultimately became a monster that was impossible to work with. No one dared to check him, and his friends and co-workers only saw glimpses of what burnout was turning him into. It was the ones beneath him, his poor assistants, who caught the brunt of that. Instead of speaking out, they ran without ever looking back, leaving him to collapse alone under the pressure, like so many people had done in his life. Work was the gas and he was the fire, but only Minho was brave enough to step up and extinguish the inferno, saving him in the process.

Kibum also considered Minho his equal, and the only man who irritated him as much as he excited him. He loved his resilience and fortitude, just as much as he hated his arrogant stubbornness. In any context, dominance and submission meant nothing to Kibum if it wasn’t earned or challenged. That in itself made it worth exploring with someone who kindled that want in him so organically.

Key ground into Minho’s lap again, and Minho hissed at the pressure against his groin.

“Minho, tell me your number,” he demanded again.

“Twelve,” Minho replied breathlessly.

“Guess what that means?” Kibum asked in a sultry voice, which sent a chill down Minho’s spine. “You only have to the count of twelve to get out of those clothes or I’m gonna put everything back on and start this process all over again.”

Minho gasped, and as he sat there with all of his pent-up frustration and confusion, Kibum climbed off his lap. He gave Minho some space and stood there waiting, hands placed on his hips as he studied Minho’s expression, _savoring_ it with a grin.

“Twelve…” he began.

Minho gawked at him and his mouth opened, but only a huff of air came out. Kibum was as serious as a heart-attack, which Minho was starting to have as he stood up, still piecing things together. Key brought a hand up to cover his mouth and chuckled. After a moment of badly stifled laughing, he made a little waving gesture with his hand and shook his head. It was clear how amused he was by all of this, the damned sadist. Minho, not so much.

“Sorry. I’ll elaborate.”

“Oh, how generous of you,” Minho said with wide eyes.

Kibum didn’t mind the bite in his tone. In fact, he had become accustomed to it within their work dynamic and grew quite fond of it. That natural defiance of his made it all the more tempting to fuck with him.

“I said I wanted to test you,” he reminded Minho. “Since this is our first session, I’m gonna go easy on you. You see, we are going to play some games with numbers, with particular emphasis on sexual teasing. If you’re good, you won’t regret it. So, think you can handle it?”

Minho let out a frustrated sigh. So _that_ was the plan all along. He felt like a fool realizing that Kibum made him set his own trap. Though, admittedly, he could see the appeal. Better than just the fun and tease of it all, Minho was being presented with a very tantalizing challenge, and damn his competitive nature for wanting to sink his teeth into that. It also didn’t escape him that Kibum had said _first_ , as if to promise that they would be having encounters like this a lot more, which added to his excitement.

This scenario Kibum was presenting also seemed unorthodox, not like anything he would have expected from his extremely limited knowledge of kink. He definitely never saw the use of numbers or counting in porn outside of spanking, nor ever heard of its usage from some of his more risqué friends. He supposed that in place of things that people typically used during kinky play, one could simply use their mind and be very innovative with how they interacted with a partner. That hadn’t occurred to him when he consented to this, but Kibum clearly had ideas and his creativity served to intrigue Minho. In that sense, the possibilities seemed endless.

Frustrated as he was, Minho’s interest was thoroughly piqued.

“Okay, fine,” Minho conceded with a confident grin. “Bring it on.”

Kibum smirked. That’s exactly what he wanted, (and expected), to hear.

“Now, I will count as quickly or as slowly as I want to,” Kibum explained. “By the time I get to zero, all of your clothes, except for your boxers, should be off. If you even have a sock on, we start from the living room. Got it?”

“Yes, Sir.”

“Okay,” Key confirmed, satisfied. “Twelve, eleven ...”

Minho was fired up, making quick work of his tie and the buttons of his shirt. He’d be damned if this man was gonna get the best of him that easily.

“Ten-nine-eight,” Kibum counted in one breath.

Now _that_ made Minho panic a little. When he agreed to this, he didn’t realize just how low a number twelve actually was _._ He _knew_ Kibum wasn’t going to make this easy, but now it just seemed unfair. Kibum continued to hum a tune, watching in amusement as Minho fought with his belt and practically ripped the loops off as he tugged at the accessory.

“Se...ven…”

The way he dragged the word out had Minho replacing it with his name in his head, with a hazy image of Kibum lying face down ass up while moaning it.

_Fuck._

Minho was getting hard again just thinking about it, the image becoming clearer as he saw Kibum out of the corner of his eye sit on the bed and slowly peel off his pants. Quickly, Minho unfastened his pants and almost fell over when he pushed them down his thighs.

“Six, five,” Key sang as he tossed his pants onto the floor and crawled onto the bed.

Minho cursed when his foot caught in his pants, then shook it free and quickly stepped out of the other pant leg. He was focused on the task even more now, eyes fixed and heart pounding as he reached for his first sock, his boss’s voice getting louder as he said the following numbers in quick succession.

“Four-three!”

Minho visibly panicked and got down onto the floor to fight with his socks. Then, he suddenly remembered that he never actually took his shirt off and hastily discarded it before peeling the first sock off. Kibum was pleased now that he was finally watching Minho be messy. This fiercely determined yet frazzled version of him was immensely fun to play with.

“Two.”

Minho tossed his second sock away and turned his attention back to Kibum. Before he could proudly pronounce himself done, his mouth went dry at the sight before him. Kibum sat there completely naked now, legs open and his hand stroking his inner-thigh, his erect cock standing at attention.

“One,” Kibum said with a satisfied grin. “You did well, Choi. Why don’t you come over here and claim a reward? Your choice. My lips or my cock.”

“Yes, Sir,” Minho replied enthusiastically, feeling hot and sweaty from undressing in a hurry.

Minho didn’t hesitate to climb onto the bed, his eager eyes already transfixed to his goal. The mattress dipped in the spots where he crawled and Kibum was startled when Minho tugged his left leg. He propped himself up on his elbows as Minho climbed up his body, dotting kisses on his skin along the way. He exhaled when he felt Minho’s thick lips and tongue on his inner thigh, open mouth loudly sucking his sensitive skin. When he got close enough to his crotch, Minho lay down and hooked Kibum’s left leg over his shoulder, eyes trained on him as he looped his arm beneath his right leg.

Kibum’s head flew back and he gasped as the warmth of Minho’s hot wet mouth sank onto him. He hummed around his cock, bobbing his head slowly, dragging his tongue along the underside veins, slurping as he worked. Kibum sucked in a sharp breath and looked down when Minho popped him out of his mouth. He watched as his assistant kissed both sides of his shaft, then shifted his weight so he could free his right hand, which he used to give Kibum’s balls a gentle squeeze before working the base of his cock.

“Fuck,” huffed Kibum, reaching down to grip a fistful of Minho’s hair, guiding him as his mouth engulfed him again.

Minho moaned, cheeks hollowed as he savored every inch of his reward. He slipped his arm back under Kibum, grabbing his ass as he thrust into his mouth. Minho gagged, his fingernails digging tiny crescents into Kibum’s skin as his hair was gripped harder. His own erection throbbed with want as the sound of Kibum’s voice filled his head, panting out praises and telling him just how good he was being.

Minho’s ears burned, the sound of his name mixed with praises and hisses of pleasure making his mind swirl as he drooled all over Kibum’s shaft, He sucked loudly, eyes closing as he felt the pain of his hair being tugged. Suddenly, the pain intensified and Kibum pulled his head up, freeing his mouth.

“We’re gonna count again.”

His voice was breathy, clearly edged and resisting his impending orgasm, suppressing it as he issued another challenge.

“I want you to choke on me. Make me cum like a good boy. You want that, too?”

Minho felt dizzy, his mouth watering as he panted while glancing up at his boss with watery eyes. His want was driving him crazy and the flushed expression on Kibum’s face ramped up the anticipation.

” Yes, Sir,” he replied hoarsely, voice wrecked from what he’d been doing.

Kibum let go of Minho’s hair, then sat up completely and spread his legs wider. He dipped his head down and lifted Minho’s chin to look at him, then ran his thumb across Minho’s lips.

“I’m gonna thrust into that pretty mouth,” he commanded, “I’m gonna count while I do it. Make me cum by twelve, and what we do next is entirely up to you. Fail, and you get dressed again.”

Minho was fired up, his erection throbbing in his boxers as the stakes continued to rise. What was Kibum doing to him? Never had he wanted to blow a man so greedily, to the point of salivating. He felt so slutty, and immensely desperate in wanting to give Kibum exactly what he was asking for. He was gonna be good for him. No, he _had_ to be good for him. The prospect of going backwards was just too much of a torture to fathom.

“Yes, Sir,” Minho replied obediently, so eager to please.

This was turning out even better than Kibum ever imagined, and he hoped that Minho could take him just the way he had been. What revenge would Minho exact upon him afterwards? What thoughts were making Minho’s angry cock pulse and leak in his boxers? He couldn’t wait to push all of those answers out of him.

Kibum told Minho to get comfortable. With his elbows, Minho shimmied further up the bed and into the warmth of Kibum’s crotch, placing both palms on his thighs.

“Ready?”

“Yes, Sir.”

With both hands, Key held Minho’s head, angling himself at his mouth, swerving his hips so that the head of his cock ran across his lips. Minho opened his mouth, his tongue lapping at it until it was slicked with saliva, then opened wider to receive it. In one slow motion, Kibum pushed himself inside, filling him up until he felt the back of his throat.

Minho swallowed around him, then ran his tongue along the underside vein as much as he could, eliciting a moan out of Kibum. Tears stood at the corners of Minho’s eyes and he took a breath in through his nose just before Key started to thrust.

“One, two,” he huffed. “three, four…”

He lurched forward, thrusting without counting, his mouth ajar as Minho gagged on him. Heat pooled in his stomach, and it was then that he realized just how close he already was. Kibum’s legs quivered and before he could count again, Minho’s hands had begun their work, with one massaging his testicles and the other gripping his thigh hard.

“Shit,” Kibum cursed. “F-five…”

The trembling in his legs and how loosely Kibum was holding his head now told Minho that he might have not been ready for this particular challenge. The way he was gasping and cursing made Minho swell with pride and his rediscovered ego made him come to the bold decision to shift gears in his favor.

Without warning, he moved Kibum’s hands, then got on his hands and knees, Kibum’s cock slipping out of his mouth in the process. His boss was shocked by the sudden movement and startled when he was pushed down onto his back. When he tried propping himself back up to protest, Minho placed two fingers to his lips, hushing him.

“I’m still gonna make you cum like you asked,” Minho promised confidently. “But this round is mine. When I’m done, I’m going to prep and fuck you. That, you can count on.”

Kibum felt hot all over and weak in the knees. This man, this goddamn beast of a man was more than he ever imagined. For the first time in a very long time, he felt like the reins of power were up in the air for either of them to grab. Minho was making it abundantly clear that it was _his_ turn to snag them, and the promise of what that meant was all too enticing for him to resist.

But now, he didn’t even know what to say or do. He couldn’t recall the last time someone made him shut up and follow their lead like this. Luckily, he didn’t have to guess for long.

Minho’s lips crashed into his and he ground his pelvis between his open legs, Kibum groaned and wrapped his arms around his neck, while Minho’s hand reached for his left nipple. Their kiss broke when Kibum threw his head back, choking out a moan as the small sensitive bud of skin was pinched harshly. He arched his back, pushing up into it, signaling to Minho that he loved what he was doing. Minho chuckled, taking note of that, and just as Kibum was relishing in it, Minho dipped down and snagged that same nipple between his lips and started to suck.

Kibum cried out, his voice so much smaller and desperate than it had ever been. When Minho glanced up at him, his arms flew up to cover his face, embarrassed that all he had worked himself up to be was falling to pieces as Minho’s heat burned through that fierce façade, making him vulnerable. As much as it enthralled him, being powerless to someone was something he naturally fought against. He, so bold and in charge of every element of his life, was submitting to Minho so easily that it almost scared him.

Minho stopped what he was doing and, after a little resistance, moved his arms away, but his eyes were clenched shut.

“Look at me, Kibum.”

He said his name so softly that even the throb of his cock against Minho’s through his boxers couldn’t take away from the tenderness of the moment. He opened his eyes, meeting Minho’s deep gaze, so gentle and reassuring. With nowhere to run or hide, he stared right back into those loving brown eyes, excited yet afraid, unable to hide exactly what effect Minho was having on him.

“I was afraid of this, too,” Minho confessed sincerely. “But then I had a realization; I think I gave myself over to you a long time ago. So, you have nothing to fear. I’m yours.”

“Idiot,” was all Kibum could manage.

“Your pleasure is mine, Sir. I hope you’re ready for me.”

A deep blush rose to Kibum’s cheeks and he surrendered to the realization that moving forward, (in any capacity), with Minho was going to be a very unpredictable yet exciting journey.

Choi Minho was truly something else.

“Whatever,” he scoffed. “Then I suggest you get right back to work.”

Minho placed a butterfly kiss on his forehead, then one on his lips.

“Alright, Sir, then I suggest you start counting.”

“What?”

Minho headed back down his body and with not another moment to waste, engulfed him once again. Kibum sat up again and clutched a fistful of Minho’s hair, thrusting eagerly into his mouth. Minho started gagging, struggling to suck around the intrusion, hands gripping Kibum’s thighs as his throat was fucked.

“Six, seven, eight…”

Kibum’s hips stuttered and the warm coiling in his stomach started to travel down. He pushed through it, spurred on by the obscene sounds and sensation of Minho slurping him greedily, his orgasm so close now that the room started to melt away. Minho’s fingers dug into his thighs and the sharp press of his nails further coaxed him into losing control. Now, with both hands in Minho’s hair, he held his head steady and thrust into him, losing track of exactly what number he was on. 

“Six, six …” he babbled as heat pulsed through him, cock throbbing as his orgasm hit him in electric waves. “…. twelve.”

Tears streamed down Minho’s face as Kibum cried out while spilling down his throat. He carefully swallowed, and the restriction of the action made Kibum jolt again. He released Minho’s hair and fell onto his back, gasping as the last shocks of his orgasm struck him. Minho glanced up, throat sore from the blowjob, the pain at the roots of his hair fading. He smiled, feeling accomplished to see Kibum come undone, knowing he had very well earned the right to dictate what they did next.

After taking some much-needed breaths, Minho climbed off the bed and went to his bedside drawer, grabbed lube and a condom, then returned. He tossed the items onto the bed then took off his boxers. Kibum glanced down to see his cock spring free, a girthy erection standing at attention in front of his eyes. Minho gave it a few strokes, grinning down at him.

“I’d say I earned my reward again.”

“No shit,” Kibum managed, slowly lifting up to sit up on his elbow.

Minho chuckled while climbing back onto the bed, eyes fixed on Kibum as he crawled up his body, dotting his chest with little kisses until he reached his mouth. Their lips met softly this time, a gentle reprieve from the previous tension. Kibum could faintly taste himself on Minho’s lips, which made him savor the kiss even more. He reached to touch Minho’s face, gliding his thumb across his cheek, before sliding his hand behind his neck, attempting to pull him down. Minho broke their kiss and pecked his cheek. Then, much to Kibum’s surprise, lay down beside him instead. Kibum stared at him with a crossed expression, not really sure what to make of his actions.

“You get on top,” Minho suggested.

It wasn’t a strange request, and he did tell him that he could take this in whatever direction he wanted to. Kibum complied. He sat up and turned over, throwing a leg over Minho’s hips. Minho grabbed his shoulders, stopping him, which made him give another incredulous look.

“Don’t like it so much when you’re the confused one, huh.?” Minho teased spitefully.

Kibum gave him a sour look.

“Really, Minho,” he huffed. “What are you even doing?”

Minho laughed, his smile wide and bright, as if a really immature joke was told that Kibum didn’t hear or care for.

“Okay, I’ll elaborate,” he said, mocking Kibum’s tone from earlier. “You’re gonna turn around, get on top, and suck me off while I prep you. Then, I’m gonna fuck you. Got it?”

Kibum took it all back: he _hated_ this guy. How dare he make everything come full circle on him like this? The nerve, smiling like a buffoon while saying such raunchy things. Of course, in spite of all of the spiteful thoughts running through his mind, Kibum’s body started moving anyway. He was so turned on it was ridiculous and Minho’s cock looked mighty tasty, all veiny and plump as Minho laid there, confident and eagerly waiting for Kibum to follow his orders.

Kibum licked his lips as he straddled Minho backwards, his knees on either side of his torso and his ass in the air as Minho reached over to uncap the lube. Kibum gripped the base of his cock, humming as he started to lick the tip. Even the way Minho’s strong hand held his thigh was making him ache, and just as he was lowering his mouth onto Minho’s shaft, he felt one cold wet finger slip inside of him.

Minho squeezed Kibum’s thigh, releasing a heated breath as he felt the warm wet suction of Kibum’s mouth on his dick and the tightness of his hole clench his finger. His soft hands were quick to work, one palming his balls while the other stroked in a circular motion around his shaft. He bit his lip and moved his finger, coaxing the muscles to relax so he could search further in for his spot.

Suddenly, Kibum’s head shot up and he arched his back while moaning, which told Minho that he found what he was looking for. Minho slipped in another finger, twisting both around inside, one tapping that groove and alternating so the other could. Kibum kept stroking him, but now he was resting his head on Minho’s thigh, whining as his hole twitched around the coated fingers.

“Did I tell you to stop sucking?”

Kibum felt dizzy, the room seeming hotter and smaller as waves of pleasure rolled through him. It was too much yet not enough, so just as he was expected to, he wrapped his lips around the cock in his hand once again. He closed his eyes, focusing on sucking, his lips stretched so much around its thickness. Minho’s hand moved from Kibum’s thigh to his ass, squeezing the cheek as he forced a third finger inside. Minho pumped his hand and at the same time lifted his pelvis, pushing himself deeper down Kibum’s throat.

Kibum gagged and his eyes shot open, tears pooling in them as Minho continued to pump. He was so full, both his mouth and ass intruded by everything Minho was giving him. Yet he knew there could be more, and it made him quiver with excitement, wondering how the same cock fucking his throat would feel in place of Minho’s fingers.

Minho groaned, the feeling of hot pressure around his shaft making his head spin. Kibum’s mouth felt amazing and he almost seemed drunk off of it, sucking loudly while pushing back onto Minho’s fingers. And as much as he loved seeing that ass being worked from this angle, he wanted even more to feel it on his cock.

Minho withdrew his fingers.

“Kibum, that’s enough,” he said, relaxing his hips.

Kibum let Minho’s dick slip from his mouth and turned his head to look back at him. He looked beautiful, his lips wet and eyes watery, mouth ajar as he waited for his next order. Minho sat up and tapped his hips so that he could lift a leg and allow him to escape. Minho rolled over then got up on his knees, crawling until he was lined up behind him. He reached over to grab the condom, ripping the package open with his teeth and pulling out the rubbery item before sheathing his cock with it. He grabbed the lube, slathering a nice helping of it onto his erection.

Kibum watched as Minho rose up on his knees, gripping his hips as he angled himself at his entrance. He gasped and laid down onto his forearms, feeling the painful stretch as Minho pushed his way inside of him, one thick inch at a time, until his pelvis met the curve of his ass.

Minho leaned forward and kissed his back. The tightness was making him throb, even as Kibum hissed at the pain. He wanted to start pumping, but couldn’t help worry if he was hurting Kibum too much for this to be equally pleasurable. He wanted to lose it, to take all of the frustrations he’d been building from work and tonight’s sensual torments and take it out on him, but not at the price of his suffering.

“I…won’t move until you’re ready,” Minho struggled to say, his throbbing cock hating him for adding, “If it’s too much, please tell me and I’ll pull out.”

As much as he appreciated the courtesy, Kibum wanted nothing more than to be ravished harshly. He had a taste of the fire in Minho, and everything in him was begging and pleading to be engulfed by it. That inferno had been stirring within Minho, whose skin he got under, playing his nerves like a piano, making the dominant in him sing. He was burning up, exactly how he wanted him to be, But at his core, Minho was tentative and caring, afraid to ever let himself fully lose it if it meant hurting him. Kibum could see that now, but with the way he was feeling, he had no room for such softness. Minho needed his permission to set himself free and give him everything that he knew was right there beneath the surface, waiting to be unleashed.

Kibum had absolutely no problem giving that to him, thereby releasing him from the last traces of his submission.

“For God’s sake, just fuck me, Minho!” he scolded.

Minho was surprised at first, but understood Kibum to be the type to say exactly what he meant. This must have been his not-so-vulnerable way to reassure Minho that he didn’t need to worry or second-guess himself. All he needed to do was surrender to the pleasure that was his to claim.

“Yes, Sir.”

Minho sat up again and gripped Kibum’s hips tightly. Slowly, he pulled out, almost completely. Kibum whimpered, but it immediately became a shout when he slammed back into him again.

“Fuck!” he cried out.

Minho shuddered, the warm wet muscles of Kibum’s ass twitching around his pulsing cock. With both hands, he reached for Kibum’s arms, swiftly yanking them from under him and pulling them back, holding both of his small wrists in one hand as he thrust into him.

Kibum lay lop-sided on the bed now, his damp face rubbing against the ruffled sheets as tears rolled down his face, moaning as he was pounded. Pain and pleasure melted into one, becoming indistinguishable.

This is what Kibum had worked so hard to force out of Minho. He wanted him to forget who was the boss and who was the assistant. He wanted to forget who was meant to give the orders and who was to follow them. Now, they were just two men without the suits, who wanted each other so badly that it had driven them crazy. They had pushed and pulled at each other’s nerves to the point of snapping in a way that was enthralling and intensified in their throes of passion.

And it was a welcome reprieve to Kibum. This ferocious hunger inside of Minho that was now controlling his actions, making him slam into his ass with reckless abandon, was a force that made his knees weak. It curved Kibum’s power, made him submit, and was extracting the last of it from him with every thrust. He was so used to the weight and responsibility of being the one in charge and the one to suffer under the pressure of it all. Nothing brought him greater relief or pleasure than to be able to just let go and be made to helplessly take what he was given by someone he deemed worthy.

Minho panted, face dampened by sweat as he disappeared over and over again into Kibum. He felt powerful, fucking into the whimpering shell of his boss’s former domineering self. He couldn’t count how many times he wanted this to happen at the office, the times when Kibum got under his skin the most. He didn’t know how this night was supposed to go, but Kibum’s intentional poking and prodding of him forced all of that frustration out. Now, he was conquering him in a way he’d never dreamed was possible and being put in charge of their shared pleasure. The fact that The Almighty Kim Kibum had allowed, even forced, this to happen, elated Minho in an indescribable way.

Minho slowed his pace, then arched over Kibum, trapping his hands between them as he leaned down to whisper into his ear.

“I want you to do something for me.”

Kibum continued to vocalize his pleasure, only nodding as a response.

“I want you to be the one calling _me_ Sir.”

 _Petty,_ thought Kibum.

It was undeniably earned and he wasn’t past admitting it, especially not now with his hands pressed into his back and his legs trembling.

“Yeah,” he agreed. “Yes, Sir.”

Minho showed his appreciation by sucking his ear into his mouth, then licking the lobe before nibbling it.

“Mm. That’s a good boy.”

Kibum shuddered. Why was Minho so good at this? It was almost like he took everything Kibum had done and programmed it into himself, but now that he was the one doing it, it was ten times better. Even more astounding was the fact that Minho probably didn’t even realize exactly how much he was excelling at it. Kibum was damn near offended.

But the way his voice dipped into that deep tone, hot breath fanning the side of his face, gripping his wrists so tightly together that it hurt while thrusting into him repeatedly had Kibum reeling. He didn’t even have a praise kink, but he definitely wanted to be a good boy.

Minho lifted up, let go of his wrists, and stopped pumping. Kibum let them fall to his sides, gasping for air, his heart drumming in his chest. He winced as Minho withdrew, feeling so empty and open as his ass remained in the air. Minho gave it a smack.

“Turn around, I wanna look at you.”

“Yes, Sir.”

Kibum pushed himself up, then carefully lay on his side, then his back. He barely had a moment to recover before Minho leaned down and attacked his nipples. He dug the crown of his head into the sheets, moaning as flashes of heat pulsed through his body. He slipped his hands over Minho’s shoulders, loving the flex of muscles as he worked one nipple with his mouth and the other with his fingers.

“You like that, don’t you.”

“Yes,” he exhaled.

He pinched harder, making Kibum shout.

“Yes, Sir,” he whimpered.

Minho closed his mouth around the nipple he pinched, sucking gently to ease it, which only spurred Kibum on more. He was going crazy, his head swimming as he flicked his tongue. Minho reached down between them and lined himself at his entrance, pushed past it, filling him up again.

“Ah!”

Minho lifted up and gripped his hips, then stroked experimentally until he found an angle that made Kibum tremble.

‘You like that?”

“Yes, Si- “

He couldn’t even finish the word before another jolt of pleasure made him cry out. Minho repeated the action and picked up his pace. Over and over, he hit that spot, relentless in his attempt to make Kibum scream. He lifted Kibum’s thighs against his own chest.

“Hold them.”

“Yes…Sir…”

Kibum did as he was told and wrapped his arms under his knees, moaning as Minho used the new angle to slam into him deeper.

Minho stroked hard and deep, sweat rolling down his face, mouth ajar as he kept hammering away. Kibum looked beautiful to him, obediently folded into himself, tears pooled in his dazed eyes, body pliant as he received Minho. It was better than anything he could have ever imagined and nothing prevented him from taking them higher.

Minho lurched forward, planting his hands on either side of Kibum, crushing his legs against him in the process, making him gasp as he started to pump faster and harder. His orgasm was impending, feeling like a warm tight knot struggling to unravel, loosening more and more as he pounded into him. Kibum let go of his legs, stretching them out so that he could pull Minho closer, throwing his arms over his shoulders. Minho lowered his head, panting heavily, eyes locked on his as the knot within him came undone. He reached a hand down and grabbed Kibum’s neglected cock, stroking it in time with his thrusts.

Kibum gasped and dug his nails into Minho’s back, making him suck in a sharp breath. Nothing existed outside of these sensations. Their jobs, their positions, society norms, or the food that had gone cold on Minho’s dining table. Just the fullness of the cock filling him up, the firm hand fisting his dick, and the electric flashes shooting through him as he cried out, spilling into Minho’s hand as Minho vocalized his orgasm.

Minho collapsed onto him, a heavy sweaty muscular mess, gasping for air.

“You’re heavy,” Kibum complained.

“You’re welcome,” he replied breathlessly.

“Idiot,” Kibum said with a grin.

Minho pulled out, rolled off of him and landed on his side. He was spent and started to feel the effects of his exertion, wondering if he could even manage to do his job the next day.

“I expect you to be in top shape tomorrow,” Kibum said, as if reading his mind.

Minho looked at him, baffled that he could say such a thing after all they had done. This man was still, even after being a whimpering mess beneath him, stubborn enough to reclaim his control over him. Minho wondered if he would ever admit out loud that he had submitted for once, and even enjoyed himself immensely because of it. In the end, it didn’t matter. That fickle nature was part of his boss’s charm and he wouldn’t have him any other way.

Minho just smiled at him, happy to say with all the obedience and love in his heart:

“Yes, Sir.”

**END**


End file.
